In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation systems, which may comprise an evacuation slide, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Upon deployment of an evacuation system in an emergency situation, inflation of the evacuation slide should be immediate or near immediate in order to allow evacuation of the aircraft in a short time after an emergency situation begins.